


Coming Home

by romaneedsatoma



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Everything is Okay, M/M, based on a prompt, ill explain more in the notes, this is just me wanting my dumb crack ot3 to be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romaneedsatoma/pseuds/romaneedsatoma
Summary: Noah finally arrives home after a week-long trip away and sets to finding where his boyfriends have gone.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a no slender AU !!! There are elements I kept and elements I cut out. Like, Patrick is still here but he's just Michael's headmate!!! Michael still spent time in the mental hospital but not as long. Honestly this AU is pretty developed and this doesn't cover everything I came up with for it so if there's anything you notice and want me to expand upon, feel free to comment and I'll probably write a fic about it!!! This AU is literally just me coping through cute fics so!!! I'm writing this note at 8:48 am before classes when I went to bed at 1am!!! Based off of [this prompt!](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/174533874066/imagine-person-a-of-your-ot3-going-away-on-a-trip)

“Hello? Anyone home?” Noah pushed open the door to the house, walking in and looking around. The lights were on, contrasting the darkness outside, but that didn't mean much. Evan tended to be careless when he was excited and Michael tended to be too enamored with Evan to let his careful nature correct him. Whenever Noah was gone, the house lights tended to stay on and rack up the electricity bill.

There was no response and Noah shrugged to himself. He kicked off his shoes, noting that Evan’s beat up red sneakers and Michael’s cleaner white ones were by the door. So they were somewhere in the house, at least. Smiling, he ducked down to neaten up his matching blue shoes. The three had bought matching shoes on impulse- Evan always needed new ones with his habit of running through the woods and getting into things, and Noah just happened to need new ones at the same time. Michael, raised knowing to save money wherever he could, had relatively tough and long lasting shoes already, but Evan badgered him into getting white sneakers to match. The white shoes were, despite their color, the cleanest of all three sets, and still put together neatly, contrasting with Evan’s and even with Noah’s fraying ones.

Noah walked past the entrance way, checking the living room and kitchen as he went. The living room was a wreck, with blankets on the ground and the TV still on in the background. The conjoining kitchen was cleaned up, thankfully, except for a plate of food left out with a note next to it. Noah walked over after turning off the TV, sitting down and reading the note with a raised eyebrow.

Hey babe! Hope you’re not here too late. We’ll either be in my room or your room depending on how much Michael misses you tonight. Come meet us there after eating because you TOTALLY did not eat today so eat this. Love you, Evan

Noah snorted, pushing the note aside and grabbing the food. It was cold and soggy salad; not the best choice considering they knew he’d be awhile, but whatever. He ate quickly, wrinkling his nose but pushing on. Evan was right, after all, Noah hadn’t eaten all day. Or most of the day before either. He wasn’t great at taking care of himself, admittedly. Most energy he had, he invested on keeping up appearances in his environment. Throwing a gaze around at the untidy house, he was almost flattered to realize that his boyfriends were rather used to that.

Finally, he trudged up the stairs, checking into both Michael’s and Evan’s rooms. Michael’s was barely used, being the smallest, but checking there was a formality. Once upon a time, they pretended to not be enamoured for each other, after all. He grinned at the thought. Considering how obvious Evan was, it was probably just as much pretending on everyone else’s parts as theirs. 

Michael’s room was more a place for him to be alone now more than a place where he slept. In the corner, a desk was set up with the house’s computer and a corresponding camera and mic. Michael’s headmate Patrick was nearly always in here when fronting, ranting to the camera and his fans on the other side of the internet. Besides the desk, there was only a bed with a light blue comforter thrown over and white shades covering the window. Most of the room’s focus was in the decorations set up as a backdrop for Patrick’s videos. A few plaques hung on the wall, public speaking awards for the three of them. Mostly for Noah, he wasn’t afraid to say, considering he was the only one still engaging in the career. Michael also had a certificate of discharge from his childhood hospital hanging neatly in frame of the camera, tacked up next to a small picture of him, Evan, and Noah out in the woods.

Evan’s room was just as empty, though this was more surprising. Evan’s room and Noah’s room were the same size, but Evan’s was warmer with a bigger bed and usually the three would congest in there at night. It looked like the dorm room of a college student, with bands posters tacked up on the walls and a mismatched collection of pillows and bedding thrown across the bed. Evan’s laptop was open on the bed, halfway through a video that Noah really didn’t want to be thinking about, and he closed it with a huff. This room was more obviously a place for sleeping, with disheveled blankets and water bottles littering the floor. Noah eyed them and shook his head, forcing himself to move on. Though invitingly warm, the room didn’t hold what he really wanted.

He walked down the hall to his room, opening the door quietly. Noah’s room was decently sized but crammed full of stuff, with his desk against one wall with a bookshelf as well. His desk was covered in papers and his bookshelf in a collection of toys and and strange knickknacks. The other side of the room was dominated by windows with blackout curtains and an overflowing trash can. In the middle of the room, his bed took up a majority of the remaining space. 

Evan perked up immediately, eyes going nearly as wide as his grin. He was laying on the bed and holding Michael in his arms, reading something on his phone over Michael’s shoulders. He waved with the hand holding the phone, his other trapped under Michael’s curled up form.

“You didn’t have to stay up,” Noah said, walking to the bed and sitting next to Evan.

“I missed you. Michael wanted to stay up too but Patrick had a temper tantrum earlier so he’s exhausted.” Evan rolled his eyes, dropping his phone and reaching a hand out to pull Noah’s face closer.

They kissed for a long moment, Evan dragging Noah back when he tried to pull away. He grumbled, despite not really caring that much, and Evan snickered. As always, Evan’s lips were soft and he smelled like the woods. Noah meant that in the nicest way possible. No matter what, he probably smelled better than Noah, who hadn’t showered at all since a few days ago and had built up the normal sweat smell of a traveller.

“You need to shave,” Noah said once he was released, rubbing his face.

“Well, Michael likes the scratchy feeling even if you don’t. And love you too, by the way.” He glared at Noah playfully, swatting at his head. “Go take a shower and come to bed.”

“I don’t want to take a shower.”

“You smell terrible. Go take a shower. Even Michael showered today, and Michael doesn’t even do anything!”

Michael mumbled in his sleep, as if somehow catching the slight, and they both let out laughs.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go shower.” Noah stood again, letting his body sag over in exaggerated exhaustion, and looked through his bureau for pajamas. “Should I think of you?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Evan said, waggling his eyebrows. Noah shook his head as if he didn’t start it and made his way to the bathroom.

When he came back, Michael was awake, sitting with his knees pulled to his chin and Evan draped across his shoulders. He leapt up when he saw Noah, hugging him tightly and burying his head in the crook of his neck.

“You’re damp,” he mumbled and Noah laughed. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too, love.” Noah kissed his temple and Michael stepped back with a slight smile. “Sorry for waking you up.”

“Well, Evan woke me up. But I’m glad to see you, so.” Michael played with his hands, looking away then back to Noah. “It’s time to sleep.”

“Yeah, come here.” Evan threw open his arms and Michael bounced lightly onto the bed, wrapping himself around the shorter man. Noah joined them, wrapping an arm across Evan to Michael, and buried his face in Evan’s hair.

“I missed you guys,” Noah said, voice low. “I love you.”

“Gay,” Evan replied automatically. Noah jammed his knee into his shin. “Ow- I love you too.”

“Love you both,” Michael said, biting back a laugh. “Good night.”

Noah closed his eyes with a soft smile. 

“Good night.”


End file.
